


Caught

by CinnaMiniMonster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Cute Kids, Drama, F/M, Imagines, Infidelity, Kid Fic, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMiniMonster/pseuds/CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out through your child that your husband is cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagine I posted on Tumblr, it's not being plagiarized.   
> My Tumblr URL is: leeyuumpaynee.tumblr.com

**Harry:**

You are shocked and angry when your son, Aspen, comes up to you and says that he saw Harry, your husband, kissing another woman in your bedroom and then later heard them "making funny noises."  
You were feeling beyond betrayed and hurt. Harry had brought some skank around your son and had sex! In your bedroom.   
You have Harry's things packed by the time he gets home.   
"What's going on?" He asks.  
"Aspen baby, go to your room so Mommy can talk to Daddy."  
Aspen nods, grabbing his stuffed teddy bear, Ryder, before walking upstairs. You wait until you hear the door close before turning to Harry who looks confused and nervous.   
"Who the fuck did you bring into my house?" You ask and Harry splutters in shock.  
"What are you talking about, (Y/N)?"  
"Do not play with me Harry Styles! Who did you bring into my house?! Who did you fuck when our son was here? Huh?!" You begin to yell.  
Harry gulps and your hand twitches to smack the answer out of him.  
"Who was it?!" You yell once again.  
"Taylor." He answers and you recoil as if you had been electrocuted.  
"You brought that bitch into my house. Near my son. You had sex with her in my bed! Are you kidding me Harry!? I want you gone! Right now! Take your shit and get out!" You yell, moving out of Harry's reach when he tries to touch you.  
"(Y/N), please don't do this. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."  
"Fuck you Harry. You should have thought about that before." You spat out.   
"Get out." You say, turning your back to him. "I don't want to see you ever again."

**Niall:**

"Mommy, do I have another mommy?" Your daughter, Kayla, asked innocently when she paused playing with her dolls. You put down your magazine and looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion on why she would ask this question.  
"No baby girl. I'm your only mommy and Daddy's your only daddy. Why did you ask that?" You said.  
"Because when you’re not here, Daddy calls over Ms. Amy and I thought she was my other mommy. Daddy gives her kisses like he does with you, sometimes the go in the bedroom and they wrestle, that's what Daddy said when I asked what the funny noises were." She began to mimic the noises and you clapped your hands over her mouth.  
"Don't you ever make those noises again!" You say and she nods, wide eyes becoming wet with tears.  
You quickly gather her in your arms, soothing her before she begins to cry but you’re crying softly yourself. You quickly wipe your tears when you part with you daughter and set her down so she can play with her toys again. You call Niall and it goes straight to voicemail.So, you decide to leave a message.  
“Look, Niall, I do not appreciate you cheating on me. And I certainly despise that you let a strange lady near our daughter. All of your things will be packed in the garage, so I won’t have to see your face. This is more than I ever thought you were capable, so go be with Amy. But she will never come near Kayla, and if she does that will be the last place she goes.”

**Liam:**

You and your daughter, Megan, were playing Just Dance 4 and having a great time while Liam was at a signing. You just finished, and by the way the 7-year-old was acting, you decided it was time to stop. Megan flopped down on the couch, exhausted, and said, “I wish I could dance as good Danielle.” Your jaw dropped as you sat next to Megan.   
“How do you know who Danielle is? Do you know who she is?” She nodded, regaining energy.  
“She is Daddy’s old girlfriend. She comes to dance with me. Sometimes she dances with Daddy in your bedroom. And guess what, I have a secret,” she leans in closer, cupping her hand my your ear, “but you can’t tell ANYONE! Ok, Daddy said that he’s gonna marry Danielle and then I’ll have two mommies. But first, you have to get a div-, the weird word.” You were determined to stay strong and not show Megan how upset you were.   
"Megan, baby. Go to your room please." You say, diverting your eyes so she doesn't see you crying.  
"Okay Mommy." She said softly, walking upstairs making sure to hold the railing like you told her to often.  
You cried quietly so Megan didn't hear you until you gathered yourself and walked upstairs, grabbing one of Liam's suitcases and dumped all his shit inside before shutting it and tossing it down the steps. You tore the sheets off the bed tossing them down with the suitcase. You grabbed a duffel bag and grabbed every single gift Liam bought you and tossed that as well.  
"What the fuck is going on?" You heard Liam yell.  
"I want you gone!" You yell, standing at the top of the staircase.  
"What are you talking about, (Y/N)? What are you doing?" He asks you, coming up the stairs.   
"Don't fucking come near me! Get out of this house. Go stay with fucking Danielle. You're wife."  
You see Liam gulp and reach out to touch you.  
You slap him before he can touch you.  
"Get out." You say and he sighs sadly, turning and walking back down the stairs, grabbing his suitcase, sheets and duffel bag.  
Suddenly there feels like a 50 pound weight on you finger.  
Your wedding rings.   
"Your forgetting something." You call out and he stops, setting down his duffel bag.  
You pull off your wedding band and engagement ring and toss them to him, turning and walking to your bedroom.

**Zayn:**

You were studying the new tattoo Zayn got on his back. It read : L.O. He wouldn’t tell you what it stood for. Your 8-year-old son was on your lap, reading a Dr. Seuss book. Soon enough, Zayn pulled his shirt back on and joined his family on the couch.   
“Daddy, what did your tattoo say?” Jacob asked, turning to Zayn.  
“L dot, O dot.” He said, not really paying much attention.  
“Oh, is that for Lily Owens? Your other girlfriend.” Your jaw dropped and you stayed perfectly still. Zayn looked frantically at you, but didn’t defend himself. Instead, he told Jacob to go to his room. He turned to you, you hadn’t moved from your position on the couch.   
“(Y/N),” he said, weakly. “I was going to tell you earlier. But, I met someone else. She is what’s best for me. We aren’t working out the way we were. She can be a great mother for Jacob. I have divorce papers in the kitchen. I hope this is OK with you,” he explained. You simply stood and went to your room. You opened the door to Zayn’s wardrobe and grabbed a bunch of hangers with suits on them. You took them to the open window and threw them out. On your way back to get more, you saw Zayn standing in the doorway, his jaw on the floor. He deserved this. How dare he tell you this, so simply?! Your son needed better, and Zayn was not that if he was willing to leave just like that. Zayn stood and watched as you threw every article of clothing he had out the window, onto your lawn. You hoped people took pictures, tweeted. You were steaming as you tried to pry the clothes he was wearing then off.  
“(Y/N)! Stop!” You collapsed right there, crying. With that, he planted a kiss on your forehead, and he was gone. 

**Louis:**

You sat in the living room, watching a movie with your son Dylan and your husband Louis.  
"Mommy." Dylan said, turning in your lap.  
You looked down at the four year old.  
"Yes sweetie?"   
"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" He said sadly.  
"No sweetheart. Now why would you think that?" You ask, confused on why he would ask such a question.  
"Because Daddy brings over lots of different girls when you go to work Momma. And they make noises in the bedroom and I don't like it. The ladies scare me Mommy." Dylan explained, cuddling close to you.   
You stared at Louis in shock.  
"(Y/N), please. Let me explain." He says and your heartbreaks. You hold your son to your chest before standing up and walking up stairs quickly ignoring Louis' footsteps.  
You put Dylan in his room and tell him to gather all his things because you two were going on vacation. He cheers excitedly and does what you tell him too.  
You turn and fight your way past Louis and into your room where you grab a suitcase and begin packing all your things.  
"(Y/N), please. I don't know what I was thinking. Please don't leave me. Please don't take Dylan." He pleads with you and you ignore him.   
Once your things have been all packed, you roll your suitcase into the hall, grabbing another and taking it to Dylan's room. You pack all his things as well, bundling him in his jackets and scarf and giving him his teddy bear to cuddle. You grabbed the suitcases and began to walk down the stairs, Dylan in front of you holding onto the railing. When you get downstairs, Louis is in front of the door blocking it.  
"Let me explain, (Y/N)." He pleads once again.  
"There is nothing to explain. You cheated. You brought multiple women in our home. You brought them around our - my son. You had sex with them, around my son. There is nothing to explain to me, Louis." You say, pulling off your wedding band and engagement ring and handing them to Louis when he finally moves out the way.


End file.
